medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The White War
The White War (also known as the Lauch-Winter war) was a series of battles fought between the two empires, as a result of a long lasting rivalry. Origins of the conflict The competition between the two dates back to the end of The First Conquest, once Lauchette grew into an empire, nevertheless their relationship never became hostile. After The Second Conquest The Winterlands warned Lauchette not to expand any further despite the threat, House Gaubert considered House Winters potential allies. Though isolationism was a core policy of the nothern empire, they eventually opened their trade to their southern counterpart, numerous nobles even intermarried, which only improved the relation between the two empires. The death of the Winterlander heir, Kayl Winters would be one of the biggest tragedies in the history of The Winterlands, as it would leave the northern empire without a male heir for the first time in history. Every lord of the empire rode to the Portam Palace to pay their respects, but they would be surprised to see Lorens Gaubert, the eldest son of the Lauch monarch attend his funeral. Emperor Markas welcomed his uninvited guest warmly. He spent a few weeks in the palace, before asking for the hand of his only daughter, Highprincess Stephana, whom he said he fell in love with during his stay. The request has upset the emperor, as he now saw the Lauch prince's visit as an excuse to bring the Winterlander throne under Lauch control. In rage, Markas decided to exile the prince, but not before he threatened war. The Winterlander council weren't sure how serious was the prince's promise to return with his fleet, but they were certain that the southern shores wouldn't be able to hold off an invasion. Fearing the risk, the emperor decided to declare war on Lauchette. The Battles The distance between The Winterlands and Lauchette was too great for any fleet to safely travel through, so the control of The Hales became essential to win the war. The Lauch empire had a much larger army, however many Hallengardians and Aedwinians didn't want to fight another war, for an empire which they felt was opressing and neglecting them. Hallengard fell under Winterlander occupation very early in the war, as they were the closest to the northern empire, but the Lauch would defeat them at nearly every Aedwinian siege, forcing them to retreat to Hallengard. Both sides established a very strong defence. During the occupation, Markas travelled to Hallengard, to personally discuss an alliance with Kedran Herrenhold, the governor of Hallengard under Lauch rule. The emperor felt that without the Hallengardian army, Lauchette wouldn't be able to launch a succesful invasion on their islands, as they were the only ethnicity that were used to the cold environment. Markas offered the region it's freedom in exchange for alliance. In spite of the fact that many Hallengardians still wished to regain their sovereignty, the governor declined, as he was loyal to the Lauch crown. The long, stale state of the war draged out for long, forcing The WInterlands to mass hire mercenaries. It would only change after the death of Markas, when the Winterlander morale would fall, though the war came to a truce shortly after, as Stephana, now the empress of The Winterlands, accepted Lorens' proposal. The Truce The hostilities ceased, and the Winterlanders unoccupied Hallengard, however the war would only officially come to an end after the wedding ceremony. Albeit the marriage wouldn't happen, as the empress has passed away shortly before, leaving the northern empire without a heir. The Winterlanders expected that it was the Lauch's doing, while the southern empire, blamed the northern warmongers. Some simple theroized that it was simply another case of the Winters being weak to diseases, similarily to how her brother and father died. The death of the empress sent the nations of The Winterlands into a frenzy, as many would enter a succession war. Edmund Warde, the govenor of Aedwin suggested to offer peace, as The Hales was exhausted and the extinction of House Winters was already enough of a punishment for the Winterlander nations. Still, Emperor Simmonet launched another invasion. The Late Battles The last phrase of the war was devastating for The Winterlands. Many of the southern duchies were already fighting another war among themselves, and most northern kingdoms wouldn't even join them in the battles. The conquest was cut short by Aedwin declaring independence from the empire, and sinking it's fleet in the Aedwinian shores. Lauchette feared that The Winterlands would ally with the rebels, so they signed a peace treaty with the northern empire. Aftermath The war ultimately ended in a stalemate, which helped the Lauch to improve their relation with many of the Winterlander nations even after the war. Category:Conflicts